Just a Few Drinks
by LesboDyke
Summary: Ruby is a bartender at a bar that her friends frequent, partly because she works there and partly because Killian plays back-up guitar for all the acts that play there. They get a new singer in and Ruby can't deny her attraction. (Rating will probably (near definitely) go up.) (Red Beauty, Captain Charming, Swan Queen & James/Snow)
1. Chapter 1

**Pauley: Red Beauty, Captain Charming, Swan Queen &amp; ORIGINAL PRINCE JAMES!/Snow**

* * *

Ruby smiled as she slid the drink across the counter, taking the proffered money with a nod of her head.  
She cast her eyes out over the crowd, spotting her friends in their usual tight knit group.  
She wasn't _meant_ to be working tonight, she was meant to be out there with them, drinking herself into a stupor and having a good time. But someone had pulled out the last minute and she was already here, so they asked her to step in.  
Her eyes zeroed in on her best friend, Mary Margaret, nicknamed 'Snow' for her skin tone, who shot her a smile before she was readily distracted by her boyfriend.

"James, stop." Mary Margaret chuckled as she swatted at the man's hand as it inched it's way up her shirt. He didn't withdraw the offending appendage, but did stop moving it. She rolled her eyes and leant up on her toes to kiss his cheek.  
"Not here, okay?" She said in her firmest tone and at this he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Spoilsport." He did withdraw his hand as he spoke, spinning her round with ease and lifting her up. She let out an undignified squeal as he carried her back towards their table, easily settling himself in a seat and keeping her on his lap.  
She didn't mind really, but the complaints were made as she huffed and slapped his arm, before finally rolling her eyes and relenting.

"Honestly James, you manhandle the poor thing too much." David said, laughing as his twin flipped him off.

"She's delicate." Added on David's boyfriend from next to him, though he didn't look up, focused down on his guitar with single minded determination. Well nearly single minded.  
His concentration was broken when David ran a hand up his back.

"Alright, alright." James rolled his eyes yet again. "Don't worry Killian, I won't break your precious sister."

"I'm not the precious one." Mary Margaret commented with a laugh as she pressed her lips to James' chin in an attempt to distract him.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Killian asked, finally fully rejoining the conversation, one arm draped casually on the back of the booth, his hand resting near David's shoulder, which, of course, made the blonde shift a little closer.

"Last I saw she was dancing with some guy." Mary Margaret said, slapping James' hand away once more and frowning at him. He held his hands up in surrender, before wrapping them back around her, holding her close.  
No-one quite understood how the mild mannered Mary Margaret and the frankly lewd and violent James worked, but worked they did and most people chose not to question it.

"I'm sure that'll go down well with the Queen." David commented, the laugh clearly present in his voice, though he did have the good grace to avoid actually doing so.  
"Does she know?" Everyone was fully aware that Regina, or the Queen as they more often referred to her, had some pretty strong feelings towards the youngest member of their group. But she was in total denial.  
And Emma, who so obviously returned the feelings, knew and therefor spent most of her time riling the other woman up.

A loud cry from across the club, closely followed by a laugh they all knew answered that question easily.  
"Now she does." Killian said with a grin, watching as Regina dragged Emma back towards them by her arm, forcibly making her sit next to her older brother.

"Hi guys~!" Emma greeted, still grinning from ear to ear as she leant against Killian, her beam only growing as he kissed her head.  
Regina slid in next to her, still frowning slightly as she prodded Emma just beneath the ribs, causing her to jolt and let out a girly scream.

"Don't _do_ that!" She snapped with a huff, shoving Regina just that little bit too hard, which made her fall from the seat.

"Get a Room." James stated, lifting his head momentarily from where he'd been kissing Mary Margarets neck.

"Like you can talk Nolan." Regina answered near instantly, which made Mary Margaret feel her neck as she routed for a mirror.

Mary Margarets loud cry of "James!" alerted even Ruby to the fact the man had bitten all up her neck.  
She chuckled as she hung her apron up, glad the actual replacement had finally arrived.

"Stick around Ruby, we've a new performer in." Her boss said as she slipped from behind the bar with a cocktail, heading over to her friends. She had no plans to go anywhere. They all spent most of their time here because Killian played guitar for nearly all the acts. And if Killian was here, so was David, and Mary Margaret. Which meant Emma and James came too. And Regina tagged along because... well actually no-one was entirely sure why they kept her around, but they did. And Ruby had been Mary Margarets best friend for nearly as long as thy could remember, so of course she tagged along too.

Finally getting to their seats, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, greeting everyone with a smile and a slight wave.  
"Remind me not to wear heels here again." She complained, lifting her feet to gently massage at them.

"Give 'em here." David said, shuffling round so her was near her. She didn't mean to grin the way she did, but David had wonderful fingers and her feet really did hurt.

"You're an angel." She commented as she handed over her poor abused foot, still in it's shoe.

"Don't I know it." Killian commented, delivering a sweet kiss to his boyfriends cheek before he had to leave.

"See you soon." David waved him off before returning his attention to Ruby's feet.  
She couldn't help the near obscene groan as his fingers started to work their magic.

"Oh if only you were straight." She teased and he laughed, gently slapping her leg in scolding.  
"I know, I know. Not gonna happen. Your boyfriend is one lucky bloke." She commented, turning her attention to where he was on the stage as he fiddled with his guitar.

"I think we'd all die of shock of both of them were straight. Especially considering how that one acts." Regina commented, motioning to James, who was sulking since Mary Margaret had removed herself from him and situated herself on the other side of Emma, between the blonde and David.

"Good point." Ruby commented with a laugh, which of course made David pinch at her foot, making her squeak in shock and swat at him.  
"You're meant to be helping me David!" She whined and this time he laughed as he resumed his ever wonderful massage.

"Introducing, Lacey!" The announcers voice rang out as he stepped back from the microphone. Ruby froze, mid sip of her drink as she watched the girl approach the stand.  
She was tiny, her hair a light brown and tied back with loose curls. She stepped... no, swaggered up to the microphone with clear confidence and motioning to Killian. He winked at her before he started to play.  
Her voice was strong, one of the strongest Ruby had ever heard and she was entranced, entirely.

As the song ended, she finally came back to herself and heard James speak.  
"I think our Ruby's got a little crush." She reached over and smacked him, having only just noticed that David had left her feet.

"Do not, shut up." She mumbled childishly, though she watched as Lacey stepped down from the stage and headed towards the bar.  
"Anyone want another drink, I'm off getting them." She said with a grin and everyone declined, though the way Regina was smiling indicated she knew exactly why Ruby was off to 'get another drink' when hers was still half full.

Approaching Lacey at the bar, Ruby's confidence faltered for a moment, before she regained it and tapped the girls shoulder, smiling slightly as she turned.

"Can I get you a drink?" She offered before wincing internally, having realised quite how creepy that sounded.  
"I'm Ruby." She quickly added on, still smiling hopefully.

"S-sure, I'd like that." Lacey replied and Ruby did her best not to show her shock. She was so different off stage. There was still the tinge of the accent, which made her smile, but there was the stutter. A hint of fear.

"What'll you have?" Ruby asked, waving the bartender over with a smile.

"J-Just a beer..." Lacey mumbled and Ruby ordered a refill of her own drink, and a beer, handing the bottle over.

"Just a beer for Lacey." She said with a playful smile and Lacey ducked her head, though Ruby could see the hint of smile on her lips.

"Belle..." Lacey said and Ruby frowned.

"Pardon?"

"My name... it's Belle."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's she like?" James demanded when Ruby returned to the table an hour and a half later, Belle having said she had to go home.

"None of your business James." She retorted defensively. She'd never hidden anything from her friends before, but Belle felt... private somehow. Special. Plus sharing anything that even mildly related to your feelings with James never ended well.

"Oooh touchy. She not gay then?" He asked, which earned him a smack from a slightly drunk, and therefore slightly sleepy, Mary Margaret.

"Shut up James, leave 'er 'lone..." Mary Margaret muttered, shifting to sit on him once more.  
"'Nnnnd take me home... Mmm'sleepy." She added on, curling her hand into his shirt.  
James chuckled and kissed her head, standing slowly.

"I think that means we're off, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." He said with a smile, cradling his now nearly asleep girlfriend close. Everyone that was left, that being David, Killian and Ruby, waved him off with a smile. Regina had dragged Emma off some time ago and there were bets going on whether or not they'd finally get it on or if Regina would once again chicken out.

Ruby watched and barely managed to hold in a giggle as David nuzzled his face into Killian's neck, causing a red tinge to creep up the guitarists cheek.  
She couldn't see, but she had a distinct feeling that the blonde's hand was advancing up the other man's thigh.

"Y'know what, I think we'll be leaving too love. I would offer a lift but I just got the bike." Killian said in a rush, pulling David to his feet.  
She waved to them, laughing as Killian half dragged and half carried his boyfriend off.

And then she was alone at their table, with her half finished cocktail. She ran her fingers through her hair, which by now had completely abandoned the ponytail she had tied it in.

"I should probably head home too..." She mumbled, though she wasn't sure to whom she was speaking.  
She drained the last of her drink and stood, stretching herself out and looking around. The club was emptying rapidly so she had a strong feeling it'd be really difficult to get a Taxi.  
Granny'd be asleep by now, so it was pointless phoning her for a lift and everyone else had left.

"Fuck. I should have gone with M'n'M and James." She sighed and headed for the door. Maybe there was a sympathetic cab driver who'd take one fare rather than six.

"Hey Ruby!" A familiar voice called and she jumped before her eyes landed on James. She'd never been so relieved to see the idiot.  
"Mary Margaret demanded I come back and offer you a lift. Coming?" She beamed and nodded, heading towards him.

"She asleep yet?" She asked as they exited the club together. James laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Few seconds after she told me to come back for you. Had a feeling if she woke up and I hadn't done as she asked I wouldn't be getting any for a long while." She rolled her eyes as they reached his car.

"Well it's nice to know you care, James." Ruby slid into the back seat, able to see her best friend unconscious in the front.

"We all know I don't." He shrugged and Ruby sighed. She had no clue what Mary Margaret saw in him. Couldn't understand it, but he _seemed_ to make her happy, so Ruby kept her mouth shut. For now.

Mary Margaret woke with a pounding head. As she cracked her eyes open, she smiled at the sight that greeted her.  
James' chest was inches before her and she registered that she was laying upon him mostly, rather than on her bed.

"Morning." James greeted and she sat up slowly, cradling her head in her hands. He laughed as he sat up with her, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her neck.  
"Did you sleep well, my little drunk?" He teased and she swatted at him playfully, though that movement hurt her head.  
"Fine, maybe I won't give you water and cook you breakfast." He teased and Mary Margaret turned her head to grin at him.

"You're the bestest boyfriend ever that puts up with me." She said with a grin and he chuckled, kissing her gently.

"Go brush your teeth, drunkard. I'll fry up some food." He told her, shoving her towards the edge of the bed until she stood and glared at him. Though that glare quickly turned into a smile when she realised she was in pyjama's. He'd changed her.

She watched him lumber towards the kitchen in his small flat and felt her heart give a love filled thump.  
She loved him, entirely. Even his crude and violent parts. Because it was those parts that had saved her.

"_Hey there little lady! Lookin' for a good time?" A rough voice had called and Mary Margaret shivered, drawing her cardigan tighter around herself. She _knew_ she should have phoned Ruby or Killian to give her a lift back from college rather than walk.  
But now her phone was dead and she was stuck walking through some of the shadier parts of town.  
"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The voice sounded again and a second later she felt a hand on her arm, pushing her back against the wall, the brick scraping at her skin.  
"Now me and my friends are gonna have a good time with you. And if you're good, we'll just take your purse after." He growled right against her ear, causing her to shiver. She could _feel_ him smirking, along with... something else._

"_Please..." She whispered, starting to shake violently, tears bursting forth into her eyes.  
"I have money, you can have it." She pleaded, shifting against him slightly in a fruitless attempt to get away. He laughed and pushed her back rougher against the wall._

"_It's not your money I want. Well, not all I want." He ground his hips forward, pushing her back and she screwed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry and to _move_! But her body was against her and she remained frozen as she heard his zipper undo._

"_Oi!" Another voice yelled from the end of the alley and Mary Margaret's panic spiked. What if they both decided to...  
"Leave her alone!" The second voice yelled again and then the man atop her was gone, thrown to the floor.  
And there stood before her, the man that had saved her..  
"Come on, I'll walk you home. My name's James."_

She snapped back to herself and discovered that she was brushing her teeth, staring blankly at herself in the mirror. She hurried herself along, still smiling as she finally headed through to the kitchen, leaning up to kiss James' cheek gently.

"Thank you." She whispered to him and he shrugged.

"It's just bacon." He mumbled and she couldn't help the quiet giggle that broke from her lips before she kissed him again.

"No, not for that. I was just remembering the night we met. And I know I've said it before, but thank you." She re-iterated, resting on his side as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It was nothing, I already told you that. I might be scum, but that's lower than scum." He stated and Mary Margaret slapped his chest.

"You're not scum, James. Just a little rough around the edges."

"Whatever you say babe."

Ruby awoke with a groan, stretching herself out before curling back into a ball, unsure whether she was ready to face the day yet or not.  
Her phone beeping caught her attention and she grabbed at it, grumbling under her breath.

"I swear if this is a text from Snow about James making her breakfast I'm gonna..." She trailed off when she flicked on the screen. There was no name assigned, a number she didn't know.  
Biting her lip, she unlocked her phone and pulled up the message, wondering who on earth could have gotten her number.

_Hey, you gave me your number before I left and I'd forgotten. Morning, how are you? Belle x_

Ruby's face lit up as she read and re-read the message, her eyes zeroing in on the little kiss right at the end. Did it mean anything? Maybe she was like Mary Margaret, always putting kisses. Or maybe she'd just put one because it was the first message. Or maybe she liked Ruby.  
Her fingers shook as she typed out the reply.

_Hey Belle. I'm okay thanks, though my head hurts a bit. Few too many cocktails I think. How are you?_

She hesitated, unsure whether she wanted to put a kiss or not, her finger hovering over the button before coming down quickly.  
She hit send before she could talk herself out of the single letter and set her phone down on her bedside table, grabbing her spare pillow and pressing it over her face.  
You wouldn't think it to look at her, but Ruby didn't date much. After her first relationship had ended badly, she hadn't really dated. But that was when she was sixteen, she was twenty three now. It was time to move on.

Her phone beeped again and shocked her out of her revierie. She grabbed it and before she read the message, she quickly saved the number.

_I'm good, thankfully didn't drink too much. You working tonight? X_

Ruby grinned to herself, unable to stop her brain from conjouring up images of hungover Belle, curled in over sized jumpers and underwear, nursing a sore head. It made her heart swell and she had to take a second before she could text back, scared she'd type something stupid.

_Yeah, working. You? X_

_Yeah, singing again :-) did I do okay last night? I was really nervous! xx_

Ruby's eyes went wide, partly at the extra kiss and partly at the thought of the beauty being nervous about singing. She had one of the greatest voices the bartender had ever heard.

_You did great! Honestly, no need to be nervous, everyone loved you! X_

'Or at least I most certainly did' Ruby thought to herself before she groaned. Was she really smitten already?


End file.
